Private Roleplay with Brudikai (Trisell) Chimera and Rynk
Participants * Rynk (Hellborn) * Chimera 4th God of Nimagi * Demon Hunter Axel Begining The Midget-Lynx walked through a ring-portal into one of the various zones she had visited. She was alone at the moment, and daydreaming atop a roof of a tall casino. Her mind began to wander back to the Tournaments for a while. After a moment of pondering, she became curious enough to call out the name "Chimera" if anything, just to see if it would actually causethe entity to appear. Nothing happened but Rynk could feel a small sense of dread looming over her. She coughed instinctively. "Hello? Want a nickname?" Nothing answered but the sound of a faint growl. "tch you again, He said I can't eat you... yet" "So are you going to actually appear?" She asked. Ripper appeared out of the shadows. "Expecting Chimera? I don't know why you get involved with him like your his friend. Filthy mortals like you should just live on this planet and wait for your inevitable death." Ripper spat on the ground. "But he has a "task" for you." 4 more eyes grew on Ripper's forehead and a portal to the Realm of Punishment opened up. "Oh hey, it's you..." Rynk chuckled. "What's that? He's gonna talk to me in person himself?" "Hasn't he done that ever since the first tournament?" Ripper replied. "Yep!" She nodded. "Thing is, I already had some ideas for what to do with him, so if he wants me to change my plans, he can at least come speak to me in person, not that I don't like you too," She smirke.d "Just get in the portal.." Ripper said facepawing. "Nnnnnnope," She hopped up, booping his nose. "There a reason he can't just pop up?" "and he chose you why to represent him in the tournament?" Ripper mumbled. "Let me simplify this to the point you can't possibly misunderstand. HE HATES THE MORTAL WORLD." Ripper put emphasis on each word. She rolled her eyes. "Alright fine, but I'm still holding him later," She walked through the portal. Rippered followed. As Rynk entered the Realm of Punishment screams of damned souls and demons fill the air Chimera towers all of it on his giant throne. "Rynk, welcome to the realm of punishment once again. I have sent Ripper after you out of boredum torturing the souls of the damned can only be fun for 7,000,000 years." He put his elbow on the arm of his throne. "Any thing new in your rat hole of a universe?" (Did you watch the 25th anniversary stream?) "Wouldn't know, I'm not fond of being around it," She replied immediately. "But that's a pretty accurate description. How able are you to actually appear in different worlds?" (I didn;t get a chance to.) "I can transcend universes on will the other gods look down on it but I never cared for rules. Why?" (That's too bad. Hopefully someone's posted it to youtube. Have you seen the trailers?) She grinned. "I thought maybe I'd see how you'd like some of the zones I've been around...that and I had some questions honestly." "Questions?" Chimera said with interest. (I didn't see those either I was playing Over watch for thee past 3 days XD) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eI4hsOTQZME https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EgqMlOMvQNY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gCh9--2xcKk "Yeah like... lik-, what exactly made you choose me for everything that happened?" "Believe it or not I thought about choosing Axel first but my brother Fenrir beat me to it. I Chose you because it was the last we hours to chose for the tournament, as the days went on I figured that you wasn't a waste of my time and decided use you to help me get out of here but as we both know that didn't work. So now your just a mortal I hate less than everyone else." "Oh... well- er, I, hate you less than other people too then I guess... So, you just sit there for years?" "Yes." Chimera answered. "Okay, well all the more reason to go see some other places." Chimera's appearance changed to the size of a mortal his blue hair turned white, and gained a leather jacket. "Where exactly?" The Midget-Lynx blinked a few times at the change of appearance. "...Wow, wish I could just... change clothes like that. Anyway, there were a few I had in mind. There's a vampire world I found yesterday." "Well then, lead the way. "... Do, warp rings work here?" She pulled it out, attempting to form a portal. Chimera just waved his hand and a portal opened. "Oh thanks," She walked through. Chimera followed. The portal closed behind them when they exited. "So is this it?" They appeared in a metal and glass city. There were canopies everywhere with a bright, but not particularly hot, sun. It was clean, incredibly so, with water below the glass and shining metal roads, many market-stands about with people walking about cheerfully. No one seemed particularly blood-lusted. In fact, many were in the sun. "Yeah this is it," She informed. "Seems normal enough. What do you mortal do for fun? Besides dieing and scream for me not to drag you to hell? Oh wait thats fun for me." Chimera chuckled abit brushing his hair with his claws. (crystal gems ftw) (bleh) "Lately I just travel about, seeing different cultures and the like. Wanna see if we can find one of the vampires?" "Whatever" Chimera said putting his hands in his jacket pockets. Rynk shrugged, walking forward across the plaza-like area. "Do you, can you like sense things?" "Depends on what it is. I can sense demonic power but not angelic." Chimera followed a little behind. "So not blood then... hm..." She stomped her foot once. "I got it! We both have one hour to find a vampire here, and get them to go... um..." She looked about before deciding on the circular opening ahead of themselves. "That main square... circle. The winner gets to... um..." Chimera just stood there with an uninterested look on his face. "You want me a god to play childish games with a vampire...." "You can't sense blood, and I can't sense demon energy or whatever that is. The point is a challenge." "Whats in it for me if I win?" "I dunno, what would you want me to give you if you won?" "Me getting your soul would be too cliche so.... hmm buy what ever is over there." He pointed at an ice cream shop unaware of what it was. "... Okay. I'll just think of whatever I'd want if I win later. Anyway, ready?" "Yeah." He teleports away with out a warning. (Where did he teleport to?) (No one knows *weird alien music*) Chimera reappeared on top of a tall building looking down. "Vampires go out at night and its still sunny (right?) so I'll wait up here til then." (It's still sunny yes, and they have one hour.) (k) Chimera closed his eyes and sat in an meditative state un-moving. Various people walked back and forth through the area. The only people that remained in the shade seemed to be the store-workers. Chimera still remained quite as the sunlight shined on him. (Is he going to stay there for the whole hour time limit?) (Hes one of the many characters that take challenges seriously so yeah if that too lame i can change it) (It's up to you but I'm confused as to how doing nothing in the challenge is taking the challenge seriously.) (well he said that vampires come out at night so waiting until night time then taking action.) (Yes but after ONE hour, he'll have lost the contest. He has to find one in under ONE hour.) (didnt know there was a time limit or I might have been confused about the challenge) CHimera wakes up jumps down the building he gre wings and started to fly over the city for a birds eye view. Some of the people look up at him, but most just ignore the sight. A select few began climbing up the buildings, looking on while slowly walkiong after him. He continued to fly, his eyes turning red for an enhanced view. He had passed by the circular open area at this point, getting further toward the more business oriented area of the city. Large shining buildings reflected the sun's light everywhere, the waters behind him still sounding with their crashing wavess. He would not find a sign of vampires out in the open just yet, though perhaps those in power would be more familiar. He landed on the ground his wings retracting and walked around the city. A few of the onlookers approached him, one asking "You're a strange flyer, friend. Hybrid I take it?" "Yes hybrid thats what I am." He said awkwardly considering he has little to no experience talking to other people. "Didn't a bug in your face I hope. You're looking for anything? You seemed pretty focused." "Uuuhhh." Chimera just stutters. "You're feeling okay?" He rose an eyebrow. "yes I am ok nothing wrong with me hehe..." He still spoke awkwardly. The man took a step back at this. "Right... okay, well...good day then," With an odd stare he went about his business. As he passed out of sight, a brief pair of glowing eyes were seen between two buildings in the distance. " Damn it all! Me Chimera god of Hell cant talk to a mortal normally." He didn't notice the glowing eyes. The eyes neared for a moment, but then retracted as his voice raised, vanishing back into the darkness. He looked up for a moment after the eyes vanished looking around then continued walking. "What was that?" He was now in front of some insurance building. Ironic that a vampire may be inside such a place, though if this truly was a vampire world, perhaps the higher-ups would not be so surprisingly bloodlusted. He walked inside looking around the room. "The hell is this place?" "... Insurance... Brevewave insurance specifically," A woman at the employee arrivial station informed only a few yards away. "Insurance?" Chimera looked confused. Her eyes widened at this question, then peered a bit. "... You've never heard of insurance once in your life, have you..." "No I live in a country far away." Chimera said looking away. "Well... um, would you like to find out more from our manager?" "Actually Im looking for... a--a frie-- a friend, She is a short .... I think shes a bandicoot with big ears." Chimera said He never really knew what Rynk was. "You saw her come in here?" "I thought insurance meant knowing a lot of questions?" Chimera replied. "We replace damaged goods and/or compensate money to people who are in accidents or have items harmed." "Oh then I guess you cant help me sorry I wasted your time." Chimera started to walk out. "One moment," She insisted. "We could send help perhaps." "How?" He turned around. "Well, I could tell my manager of the situation and get more people aware to look." "Ok sounds great uh t--than- thank you." Chimera had trouble saying thank you to anyone.( blep) "If you could give him a description of your friend, we can probably find her very soon," She gestured to an elevator. "I'll ring him up to know you're coming." "Ok." Chimera said walking to the elevator. "Top floor," She informed as the doors closed. As the button was pressed, he went up a series of floors and ended up at a long hall. A large door was at the end, waiting for him. (Bleh II: Son of Bleh) (Bleh again) Chimera walked down the hall untill he reached the door. He opened the door without knocking. " Umm hello?" "Yes?" Come in," A deep somewhat grunting voice called from inside the slightly darkly-lit room. The owner of the voice wasn't visible at the moment, but some shifting sounds could be heard from the left. 'one of your slav-- I mean servants... no i mean subordinates said that you can help me find a friend of mine?" "Al...right," A book closed, being placed back on the shelf as a suited man with an entirely black face walked over, glancing at Chimera. "Can you tell me what they look like?" "she is a short badger crossed with a mongoose with ears that rival a bat's.. I can't remember what they're called Lynx I think?" Chimera answered. "...Alright... pardon but what exactly would you call yourself?" "My name is Chim.. Chi that my name if thats what your asking?" Chimera replied. "Well, the name helps, but, I was more r-... never mind. This way please," He walked toward a door at the back of the room. Chimera had hal of an hour until the contest was over. Chimera walked with the man. "I could have easily teleported to Rynk's location but I don't want to draw suspicion to myself." He mumbled to himself. "So how will you help me exactly?" "Well we can use the description you gave to try and find her based on records in the city from cameras and such," He walked through the door, closing it behind them as they entered some different office with a set of computers. Chimera just looked at the computers. "Mortal technology is pretty interesting he said out loud without noticing the man was beside him. "An accurate statement," The man replied, a low growl starting up. Some red marks began to be seen on the man's suited body, fangs coming from the black appearing mouth. Chimera's ears twitched keeping one eye on the man and the other still looking at the computers " So these "computers" are hooked up to some device that watches over the city?" The man didn't take the time to respond before grabbing around Chimera from behind, attempting to bite on to his shoulder. Chimera grabbed the man's head swinging him over his back to the floor. "Who'd think that your one of those vampires my friend was talking about. Trying to bite me? Thats blasphemous." Chimera turned back into his original godly form. "But I guess you don't know who I truly am. I heard vamps hate the sun light, how about I drag you to a nice sunny area with no clouds eh?" "I'm a far different kind of vampire," He replied, beginning to stand up. "Why are you here? Actually this time." "In all honesty I came here to look for a friend no joke, cuz I never joke. But now since I found one of you vamps I pretty much when the bet we had. So are you gunna come quietly? Or you wanna be carried out in a sack, or my favorite: dead before you even leave this place?!" his white hair turned back to blue and his mix of animal parts can be seen. The vampire blinked a few times, raising an eyebrow at the sight. "Go where? Why?" "A bet I made with my friend that if we caught a vampire we'd bring it back to this certain area of the city. After that your getting a one way ticket to hell for trying to bite me and third I'm planning on destroying this pathetic city myself oh yeah and I think an introduction is in order scum. *ahem* I am not Chi, I am Chimera God of hell from the Nimagi Universe. Reaper of souls, King of the Realm of Punishment ,Eater of all sinners!" Chimera started to over glorify himself. "... So you want me to go meet your friend, that's it?" He asked. He then sighed. "Alright I suppose, let me get my coat," He walked back to the main room. Chimera grabbed the man's solder before he could walk out. "First lets talk about those computers." He said with a devilish grin and red eyes. The man grunted at the grap, leaning backward almost completely. "What about them? They're computers. Are you expecting some kind of secret files or something?" "Have you heard the story "Spawn of the devil?" Chimera replied. "Not really. You needed to be somewhere didn't you?" He tugged out from the grabbing. " That can wait 10 more minutes. The son of the devil must control the world due to any means possible, and what every day thing is used around the world?" Chimera continued. "I'm not here to give you massive amounts of information," The vampire began vaporizing into smoke that began dissolving into the air. " Well then " Chimera snapped his fingers the clouds in the sky parted revealing the sun. " Step outside and be turned to ash. But if you don't comply with my demands I'll blow a nice little sun roof through this building. "And I don't think vamps have teleportation if I remember correctly." Chimera crossed his arms. The smoke-made vampire didn't reply as they had already vanished during Chimera's threat. Chimera calmly walked out the room into the elevator. "Well that was the lamest encounter ever. I get better reactions out dead people when they hear "god of hell" Whatever guess I'll burn this place to the ground now." He said still in the elevator. (bleh) As he exited the building, he heard tapping feet. The vampire at the front was waiting for him. "Where are we going then?" (Sorry that the Knights roleplay isn't going as fast anymore. I'm still enjoying it.) (Atleast someone is. Im glad your enjoying it.) "Just wait here." Chimera's eyes glow red again. "Mortal badger!" He was talking to Rynk telepathically. "I found a vampire. So I do believe I won this challenge. Meet me at this In-- sure-- ance building." "Uh, we were gonna meet at the circle openin- whatever, where's the building at?" "Its like one of the biggest building here I'll mark it for ya." He snapped his fingers and the building burst into flames. "Its the one burning to the ground NEHEHAHHA." Chimera let out a laugh. (Blarg) (... I know I replied to th is... What happened to my resp- oh forget it) "Okay... I see it... could you please... un-fire it?" "maybe if you ask nicely." Chimera said. "I... just did..." "Oh... well then I guess I'll not do what you asked. Just hurry up and get here I don't want to set another one on fire. Lets hope you have enough In-sure-ance to cover that." Chimera turned to the vampire. "wait your standing under sun light shouldn't you be bacon right about now?" "If you turn all of this fire off I would be willing to explain it to you," He answered. He snapped his fingers and the fire stopped. Rynk arrived through her warp ring. "Oh cool, you did find one. Nice job." The vampire glanced over at Rynk. "Now what?" "I don't know." Chimera glaced one eye at Rynk hoping for an explanation. "You wanted ice-cream if you won," Rynk reminded. "Correct but first what is this ice- cream?" chiera asked. "It's a snack. C'mon," She reopened the ring in front of the store. Chimera followed. The vampire didn't follow suit. "You're not coming?" She asked. "I was quite busy when you interrupted," He answered. "Alright," She shrugged, closing the warp ring as they approached the store. "Oh and just because you tried to bite me have fun with ripper." He snapped his fingers and hands came up from the ground and slowly started to drag him to hell. While the vampire quickly reacted to this, the result of the off-screen scuffle most-likely wouldn't be seen. "So, ice-cream's a treat you eat," Rynk explained. "and there's different flavors," She pointed to the menu. "This cha-co -late sounds interesting." He answered. "Alright," She turned to the clerk, pulling out some coins from a pocket. "This works for some chocolate, right?" "... Is that gold?" The clerk asked. "Uh... yeah- I think so." "... Sure. Uh...what kind of cone you want? Big? Waffer? Cimonin- cinanan- cin... Sugar?" "What?" Chimera said scratching his head. "Cone," He repeated. "To put the icecream in? You eat the ice-cream then you eat the cone." "uhhh ok?" Chimera said." (bleh) "So what kind of cone?" "uhh waffle." Chimera replied. "Yeah that for me too actually," Rynk added, nudging Chimera a bit. "Both chocolate?" The clerk asked. "Uh... I'll go with whatever that banana stuff is," Rynk informed. The money was taken, the ice-cream was scooped, and soon they had it in their hands. "I don't know why but something about this enrages me." Chimera said walking out the store with ice cream in hand. Rynk followed. "Maybe because you're around fire so much? Careful when eating it by the way. Cold," She licked at her scoop. "Can I destroy a couple of things. This whole city is stupid and begs for me to drag their souls to the Realm of punishment!" "Well gee, I was gonna say 'Yeah go for it' but you chose to have ice-cream as your reward," She teased. "Besides, why destroy and ruin what's really cool to look at? Did you know the vampires here can grow shells to shield from sunlight if they get strong enough?" "Thats why I want to destroy this place, vampires and mortal alike. Kind of reminds me of something." He licked his ice cream and got a head ache from it. "ARGG DAMNED ICE CREAM and to hell with these mortals! RIPPER!!" He called his guard dog but he didn't show up. "Care to share what's so bad about all this?" Rynk cocked her head. Chimera threw his ice cream on the ground cracking the cone under his feet as he was walking away. " This place has a vampire infestation. I want to nuke this city and when this little field trip is over I'll crush everything under my feet. Which is right now!" He changed again, his bat wings showing as he lifted off the ground. "If you don't want to die use your rings to go back find another universe to visit when I get back.maybe something less vampire. If you choose one with werewolves I will be very disappointed in you." (Blepoo) "Hold on," She jumped up, yanking down at his feet. "That's not vampire ice-cream you just threw down for one, that I paid for by the way." Chimera just stayed silent for a moment then spoke. "what of it.. You mortals kill yourselves by eating frozen sugar that came out of a cows udders." "Uh... no?" She shrugged. "I don't really know how this zone does that but people have had... evanced... edvanced? A-anyway, things change with how things are made. You don't like vampires? Why's that?" "They're alive but dead how do you mortal say... undead? It makes my job hell for ME because then I'd have to get up and kill them myself. As you already know I hate the mortal world. Now let me go so I can do my job." (tailypo) "This isn't your world," She still clung to his foot. "It's not my world either. Aren't you like the judgment guy? That's supposed to be based on something someone actually does isn't it?" "Well for starters that vampire tried to bite me so I believe that counts for me to pass judgment. The ice cream gave me a headache so I passed judgment on that, and if you don't let go of my foot Ripper is going to pass you through his digestive system!" Chimera was still floating there. "Ripper hasn't really been appear even when you called him. Anyway, let's not do the whole destroy the world thing. We're here for relax. If you didn't want to come to a vampire world we could have gone somewhere else. You didn't say anything when I first brought it up." "Cuz I though you were lieing about the vampires." Chimera said floating back down. "Fine this world lives....... for now. What else do you have in mind. Rynk gradually let go. "Promise you're not gonna try to burn everything to the ground first. This is a vacation sort of thing. You can kill people after it's done okay?" CHimera sighed. "You have a god's word. I will not eat, kill, or torture anything that breathes" "That's good to know. Sparta!" She flipped out her ring, opening another portal. Chimera walked through the portal. " Like I said no were-wolves!!" She just shrugged while walking through. "There used to be a monster but I don't remember there being werewolves... Look out for Vlasek though," They arrived in a deep forest, massively tall trees, though the trunks weren't particularly girthy. "For what?" Chimera turned the RYnk. "He's kind of crazy... and he might be undead, I don't remember. There's a girl named Leah who hangs out with him." "Another undead... He better not try to kill me, not that he could. But if he pulls anything I will kill him and this world with no hesitation. No talking me out of it and no mercy even if you happen to be caught in the middle of it." Chimera started walking. (bleh) (NO! Don't you 'bleh' me! I've been checking this page every day repeatedly and the only times I ever see you comment are with a bleh! HOW AM I MISSING THIS!? *running out of hair to pull out*) "You'll forgive me if I don't take that as seriously as you think it is," She followed. "Anyway, I doubt you have to worry about Mr. Talky-owl. It's the Leach that's the problem." (*takes back bleh* Sweet Jeebus \(o_o)/ ) Chimera scoffed. "We'll see how serious I am if this forest turns into a breeding ground for the Gohma!" (Yes Asura's wrath is a great game Beserker Asura ftw) (.) (.) (*eyes twitch*) "... Right... That... thing I totally know about," She cleared her throat. "Anywaaaaaaaaay," They arrived at a clearing, a large lake at the center with a single tree in the center going far higher than the others, a spiked top noticably seen. "Oh, we went the wrong direction. Well that's his house by the way." "Question how and most importantly WHY do you know that?" "... Because I've been here before," She raised an eyebrow at him. "I mean, I haven't been inside of his house, but I've been to the lake plenty." "What ever I'll pay a visit to this Verelsi or what ever his name is." Chimera started walking to the house. "Wa- uh..." Rynk caught up. "Flaggin' alright," She dove into the lake. Chimera walked up to the door and knocked on it. "hello..." (So he flew up to the top of it then?) (didn't know the house was on an elevated platform so I guess) (That's because I didn't mention a house or windows or anything except for a tall tree with spikes at the top referred to as a home.) As he arrived at the top of the tree, he saw what could be described as gourd-shaped. It was large, about the size of two rooms, with small punctured holes about for windows where there weren't spiked branches. There was a large hole that seemed to be the doorway but no sound was coming inside. (well you said "his house" so I instantly thought a house.) "Whatever lives here come out!" (You mean to tell me you assumed something called a house was a house? RIDICULOUS! How DARE you!) Rynk eventually got to the top next to him, dripping from the water. "I dunno if he's home. He might be at the village." (yeah Im pirate scum) "Tch this field trip is getting boring fast better spice it up Rynk." Chimera said crossing his arms. (Yar!) "I was going to take you to the village," She informed. "You wanted to see his house. I can't just summon him. Unless you want to look around his stuff, we can just go to the village." " Fine, lead the way." Chimera uncrossed his arms and turned into his mortal disguise. "Woo!" She dove down back into the water. Chimera floated down touching the water's surface with his feet and started walking across. "Hurry up or I'll hold you underwater until you stop kicking!" He jumped back onto dry land majestically. "You're not gonna swim over?" She surfaced, her ears shaking a bit from the water. "I hear it's got magic properties." "I am a god I don't need anything "magical" from this lake." "Me neither but it's fun to swim in." Chimera sat on the ground waiting. "So you don't want to swim?" "no. Chimera replied " "Suit yourself," She swam back to shore. "Alright, c'mon," She started jogging through the woods. "Chimera floated after her keeping up. "So why can't Ripper appear?" She asked. "He didn't the last time you tried summon him." "It takes time considering we are in another dimension he cant transcend space and time as fast as me. He could have just appeared in that vampire city by now." Chimera answered. "You should use warp rings, they're way faster, and they don't need that much energy." "Whatever." "Here," She pulled out her's. "I can get another one." "can I summons others through the ring?" "Uh... I dunno. I never have, but as long as you think of the place you want to go, it will take you there so maybe if you think of where the person is that would help?" Chimera looked at the ring intensely . the ring opened a portal and Ripper fell out of it. (je) "Woo!" Rynk gave a fist-pump to the air, hopping once. "Hey, dude!" "Where the hell am I !!!" Ripper looked around frantically. "Mercia," Rynk informed, pulling him up. "What!?!?!? Ripper questioned. "Okay hold on, before you freak out more, what's so bad about that? Also I have a feeling this isn't the Mercia you're think about." "What the hell are you talking about! Whats a Mercia!!" "Planet... kingdom... this." (Also WELCOME BACK) "Some dimension Rynk visits." Chimera said (I didn't go any where) ( h) (You've been offline for a bit) "Here," Rynk pointed. "Anyhoo, wazzup?" "Chimera called me to this dimension after I dragged a vampire to the realm of punishment." Ripper said shaking the grass off of him. (Uzarth was here) (uhhhh) (Sigh) (How do I never see anything new till this happens @_@) "I mean in general." "nothing besides stopping souls of the damned getting out into the living." Ripper said sitting like a dog. "... Wanna come to a village with us?" "Whatever." Ripper turned into a pure dog disguise. "... What... is... that?" "Is what?" "... Anyway," She ran through the forest. Chimera floated after her keeping pace. Ripper followed running on all fours like an animal. It didn't take too long before they arrived at a tall wood and metal wall going across some miles in length. Chimera and ripper stopped. both looking at the top of the wall with an uninterested face. "Can I blow this up?" Chimera asked. "It bothers me." Rynk just rolled her eyes while knocking on the door. Two owl-men looked down at them from above. "Who are you?" They called down. "Wow owl men saying the word "who" how disgustingly cliche." Chimera floated to the top to meet them. "My servants and I would like entry if you don't mind." "We asked for your identity," The owl guard replied. "Very well then I am Chimera king on a distant land those two down there are my servants Rias and Rynk. He point down to them. "Your-," He paused, looking down further. "Oh... Very well then," The owl climbed down and the gates began to open. Chimera floated down back to the ground. " Cmon servants." Chimera said. (bleh) "Riiiiight," Rynk strolled inside. Once inside, they discovered that the entire population was composed of owls, though very few seemed to be flying anywhere. It was a quaint village with various wooden and stone houses, some lampposts about. It appeared to be set in the medieval age, but the cleanliness and occasional items, particularly the more modern mayo-spread sandwiches nearby, made it clear that it was not completely disconnected from modern life. That and there was a constant stream of simple violin music coming from seemingly everywhere, most-likely some speaker system. Chimera scoffed. "Great more of them, Rynk I don't care if you don't want me to but the next one that says the word who in a sentence I'll decorate this street in their blood!" The Midget-Lynx hopped up to his face, booping him on the nose "Nope" and then landed back on the ground. "It's a common word. I think you're reaching just a bit," She glanced at Ripper. "What do you think?" "Can I eat one of these things..." Ripper said ignoring Rynk's question. "We're here to learn social skills... and eat... and talk... and lots of other stuff," She informed. "No eating people." "Whatever." Ripper replied. "There's probably some kind of meat you can have here." "SO what is the objective here Rynk." Chimera asked. "First we have to find out if there's been any Leech sitings," She replied. "But in the meantime we can just appreciate the views and talk to people." "Yeah........ right." Chimera and Ripper. said sitting down at a table they stole from a couple of owl people by scaring them off. "You guys seriously need to learn more social stuff," Rynk said while waving over a waiter. "Think of it as... an easier way to get into people's heads and learn about them." "Yeah Like I would want be in the head of owl people, or mortals in general." Chimera taking a drink off a passing waiter's tray meant for another table. The waiter reached over to grab the drink back. "Why not?" Rynk asked. "Does Mr. Ego think he's bigger or badder?" "Cuz I care not what these mortal think nor act, they can live their lives until Moirai or my brother Fenrir cuts their threads." Chimera slammed the waiter's head on the table as he tried to grab the drink. He stared the waiter down while drinking. Rynk reached over, bopping the drink from his hand into the air, jumping up atop his head to catch it. "Bad Mr. Ego." "Mr. Ego is about to trap your soul with the damned 57 years early." Chimera snapped his fingers and Rynk teleported off his head back onto the ground. She lit up a quick red, jabbing a hand against his stomach as he was now teleported some feet into the air. The glass shattered as the waiter stumbled back, holding his face. "Pretty sure your rules don't apply to me, but I'd doubt it regardless. We're being nice right now. Learning experience, c'mon." Chimera floated back to the ground. "learning experience.... keep dreaming mortal. Lets get this over with so I can return home." "You think you don't have anything to learn?" She smirked. "Everyone does. Besides, we're pals now, so that's what pals do." Chimera said nothing. " Filthy owl person can i get 12 of the most alcoholic beverage you got we're gunna need 'em." Ripper said waving the waiter over. The waiter was currently trying to was his face off now. Another was there, but not approaching, afraid to get face-slammed as well. "I'll get it, one sec," Rynk walked over to the waiter. "Don't just stand there get over here, or are you gunna refuse service to paying customers?" Ripper said knowing that Rynk went to get the drinks. "Cmon Im not gunna bite... ok maybe a little nehehahahaha" Ripper said teasingly. Rynk tried to coax the waiter, but they seemed disinterested in getting close. With a sigh, she gathered the drinks from the tray herself, carrying them over. Chimera tapped his claws on the table waiting. Rynk placed the drinks on the table, scooting one over to Ripper first. Chimera and Ripper downed the drinks one by one. "Damn, not enough kick like the Tree of Enlightenment's booze." Chimera said slamming the mug on the table. :HEY WAITER!!" Chimera spat ferociously. "GIT ova 'er" He slurred his words. "I never drank from the Tree of Enlightenment before but if this is booze mortals drink I am VEEERY disappointed- *hic* Don't you think ?" Ripper put his arm around Rynk pulling her closer starring into her eyes. "I never wondered this but what the hell kind of animal are you some sorta of badger with bat ears?" He poke her ears. "Youz'a hy-bread or som'n?" "Lynx, and yes hybrid," She glanced over at Chimera, not particularly minding the current attetion from Ripper. "He gets drunk... quick. You too?" She smirked. "No way in hell I could get drunk of this mortal crap. Only the Tree of Enlightenment and other godly brews can do anything. Ripper here isn't a god so drinking 5 out of 12 drinks would get him hammered pretty easily. And whats with that smirk?" "Its obvious that she enjoys this closeness we got going on. eh?" Ripper said. "That day when you first came to the Realm of Punishment and I tried to kill you, It wasn't personal just try'na do meh jog i mean job but now... now... damn forgot what I was gunna say. Are lunches herbivores?" Ripper meant to say Lynx. "The Titan I hired to watch over the underworld is a complete idiot when given alcohol." Chimera face palmed. "I'm surprised Tyrannus hasn't broken free yet." "You're talkin' non-mobian lynxes?" Rynk asked Ripper. "No idea," and then she turned to Chimera again. "Who's Tyrannus?" "He's the so called king of a giant race called the Colossi. Ripper and the other 11 titans are apart of that race. My father Zaruth cursed the race for being sinful bastards which means more souls to torture. In about 3 weeks would be 6,000 years since they been trapped in the Realm of Punishment. Chimera explained as a flame appeared in his hand. the flame formed into the picture of an echidna with firy red hair. "Must've been a pretty big sin," Rynk noted. "not just one but many. The main 7." "And the main seven are...?" "Lust, gluttony, greed,sloth, Pride, envy and wrath." Chimera listed. "Tyrannus is consumed buy the sin of wrath that makes him a violent murderer with no remorse. *Hic* For the first 2,000 years of their 6,000 years they tried escaping but good ol' Rippa breaks their legs only to have them regenerate the next day. *hic* Cuz in the Ralm of Punishment we're already dead." Ripper said backing off of Rynk. "So is this just for the titans or everybody?" Rynk asked. "Everyone Nothing gets past me. Not even you when you finally kick the bucket." Ripper boasted before grabbing another drink. (zeno.)(Zeno master of zuperness) "Who says I won't outlast you?" She smirked, glancing over at Chimera. "Or you?" "I lived for over 9 billion years. If thats a threat saying that you'll kill us then you are a bigger idiot than Axel."(.) "I'd say you're an idiot if you think you can't be killed by anybody who's determined enough, but I'm just talking about age in general. 'Sides, I'm pretty sure I don't really believe you've all been around a full billion let alone nine, but guess that's for later right?" "I am on a level completely different than you disgusting mortals. Doesn't matter how determined they are you and these other flies. ''Don't forget who your talking to!" ''Black lighting swirled around him, he calmed down and the lighting faded. " You almost made me murder one of these owl people may have been the waiter. He turned one eye in the waiter that he slammed on the table's direction. "Does it really matter what you are if there's still someone who can put you back in your place?" Rynk cocked her head to the side. "You've still got a limit just like the rest of us... Also, what's so 'disgusting' about 'mortals' anyway. You're all fleshy and fuzzy too aren't'cha?" "You won't see me bleed. And Im not fuzzy..." Chimera said leaning back in his chair. "Little bit fuzzy," She grinned. "Fuzzy's nice." (Hooba dooba) "We're not gunna sspend all our time at the table waiting for food are we?" Ripper said sobering up. "Wouldn't mind listening to you trying to flirt while drunk some more," Rynk chuckled. "We can walk about until night. Vlasek's ALWAYS out at night. He's probably the only nocternal owl here." "Nah had enough for the time being." Ripper said face planting the table. " Welp this has been boring Rynk but I must go do something before I got out of my mind. Ima go over there to one of those fruit stands watch over the drunken sailor." Chimera said getting up. "Wait," She said slightly desperately. "... Wait you want something to fight or whatever?" "Like what the Waiter?" "Like something powerful. I dunno," Her ears laid back. "I'm just trying to find something fun for all of us to do..." She half-glared at him with an added "that doesn't end up with people getting dragged away in fire or whatever... Well most people." "But dragging people through fire is what I do, Ima demon god!" Chimera blurted out his true form. She rolled her eyes a bit. "Yeah, aside from that. You're not just whatever your title says." "What else do you think I am?!" To be decided upon later (perhaps we can go back to this after the main roleplay's finished) "Rynk..." Chimera looked down. " Have you heard of the Multiverse Theory?" (eh) "...U-...m..." She held up a finger, mouth agape but silent before lowering her finger and closing her mouth. "... Sssshort answer? Yeah." "Well as you know the universe we live in isn't the only one There is a certain universe that I hate that the other gods and I dubbed the hell on Mobius universe." Chimera waved his hand and a city in the United Federation looked normal civilians walking around enjoying the sunlight. Suddenly from a crack in the ground a horned monster appeared. Civilians ran in terror as it started destroying the area. This universe's Axel was sitting drinking coffee the monster stepped on his table completely missing him but he stayed calm. "Wow out of all the demons I saw today you have to be the fucking ugliest one I've seen." (This Axel is more vulgar due to the environment he lives in. Hope thats ok) He threw his coffee in the air and unhooked his sword from his back cutting its leg clean off. " Almost ruined my coffee." His sword strikes were fast and put his sword on his back. his coffee fell back to the ground perfectly catching it as he walked away. The monster Burst into a red bloody mist. "These demons were once native to this universe. they broke off unde a former.... *Ahem* intrest I had, Anyways I want you to travel to this universe and help this Axel rid that universe of it's demons." Chimera closed the vision. "... So I'm being sent as someone's sidekick?" She asked. "Wait, Axel? Isn't he like, the enemy or something for you? Wouldn't you be fine with all those things there?" "That Axel is actually working in my favor for once by killing those rouge demons, and I wouldn't say sidekick just partner. I already warned him of your arrival. Go up the chain of commands, from imps to lesser demon, oni's, Majins, Dajins, succubi and incubi, Satan himself and last Lilith Mother of all impure." Chimera opened a portal next to Rynk. "Have fun hehehehe." "... Right... well here's the thing," She folded her arms. "I really don't have any personal reason to want to deal with any of that stuff, so if I'm doin' that, I'm wanting something back." "Like?" "If I actually complete this whole thing? Anything, but I'll take a consolation prize for trying being you trying to help me with destroying something... someone, I really don't like... I get the feeling you somehow like the sound of that actually." "And who might that be may I ask?" "He's a... scientist, back on my zone... Also training would be cool too so... yeah." "Deal, take care of my problem and I'll help you with yours." She moved her hand up to the side of her head, twisting it to the side with her fingers pointed in but her thumb pointed outward before walking through the portal. Rynk appeared infront of the demon hunter Axel. "Your the dweeb Chimera sent?" The Midget-Lynx swung a punch at his cheek. "Let's not be the boasting bully jock, 'kay (Goin' to bed now. G'night.) "Fair 'nuff" Axel rubbed his face. "Question, what is your universe Axel like?" "I don't have an Axel on my universe," She replied. "I know one from another universe. He's... energetic? Like, all get-the-job-done. I didn't really talk with him that much." " Alright first I'm going back to my base get you introduced to my team." He took another sip of coffee. walking over the bloody remains of the monster he killed. "By the way this wasn't a demon monster run rampat around this city as well." He reached down as he was walking ripping the skull loose. "... Kay..." She followed, glancing around. Axel walked into a a dark alley he touched a brick and it gave way opening the wall. " Welcome to the D.H.T.U.F. "Axel said as he walked in. 3 people sat around 1 near the supplies and 1 near the computer. "Yo Shira, Mahdi, Razz, We got fresh meat!" Rynk looked over the three individuals. "... Hi." The one at the computer spoke first "Yeah hi, Axel you can't be picking up stray puppies on the street, We are a demon hunting organization not hospital." "Shes the one Chimera sent Mahdi." Axel said sitting down putting his feet on a table. "Big woop, some magical being made of mixed match animals from anotheer universe came to claiming he once control these demons." Mahdi said in a mocking tone "Thats Mahdi, the brains, who doesn't believe in magic just science. And a real asshole at times but a good friend" Axel pointed to him. Mahdi responded by flipping the bird. "Thats shira the 2nd in command she's meh girl." He pointed to her. "I'm the one who saved you from getting controlled by that succubus 4 days ago." Shira added reloading a gun. "I had it under control." Axel responded. "Suuuuure. She waved to Rynk. "Your Rynk right?" "Yeah," The Midget-Lynx nodded before looking over at Madhi. "Were you talking about Chimera when you said 'mixed matched animals'?" "Axel described him as a hedgehog with a fox's tail bat wings with a scale tattoo on his chest. I find that hard to believe is illogical just like these demons there is no way they can be real probably just some corporation mass producing these robots giving off this magical essence which is just a chemical reaction the same way Axel gets his "Blood magic" from. "Mahdi said in a mocking voice when saying the words Blood magic. "So you don't think a hybrid could exist like that?" "The gene pool is too out of wack for it to survive in this environment." Mahdi replied. "... Okay," She covered her mouth, hiding poorly a growing smile. "Whats with the smiling." Razz , Mahdi's brother said eating a can of tuna. "Oh yeah thats Razz Mahdi's brother. "Axel said taking his feet of the table. "Hi," Rynk greeted quickly. "Okay, so aside from me remembering that I was actually planning on just hanging out with Chimera, can we go attack monster things now?" Axel got up putting his sword on his back. "yeah theirs a giant slug monster thing in the sewers." He stomped the ground and a manhole cover flies off. "After you newbie." "Don't, call me that," She warned before hopping down. Axel hopped down walking in the sludge. "Down this tunnel." As they where walking the tunnel opened to a large area connecting other sewage pipes to this one area. a giant door with a glowing light. could be seen. "Know how to use one of these?" Axel handed Rynk a gun. "You might not need it but just be prepared." "U- er... w-well my h- oh never mind. Yeah I'll see what I can do with it," She walked forward. "Thanks." "Amaterasu and Shinigami lets go say hi." He twirled two guns into his hands one white one black and burtst through the door skidding on ooze on the floor. "Well then... thats a big one." A giant slug monster with a human face hung from the cieling. "Intruders!" "Damn that monster I cut to pieces before ain't got nothing on how ugly you are.!" Axel said sratching his head with the barrel of Amaterasu. "... That's... moist," Rynk cleared her throat before shooting at the monster. The bullets hit it the ooze sprayed like blood. It Threw up acidic sludge aiming for both of them. " Axel jumped out of the way. "It even regurgitates acid! Fucking-A grade power right there buddy. Hey while we're on the subject How does it not burn the hell out of your throat? Cuz this one time I ate too much pizza and-" "WHO the fuck are you two!!" The monster interrupted Axel in a nastily voice. Rynk stepped back from the blood, still firing. "Okay... moist, lots of liquid... Got it," Her fur began to fall out. Axel put his guns up and cut himself with his spike bracelets. "Blood magic user, killer of the impure, and bane of hell itself, Axel Von Michaels and newbie Rynk." "Y'know, I could just turn around and help them kill you instead," She growled back at him. "I really wouldn't have any issue with that," Her skin began to turn to a murky grey color, small pores appearing. "You'd have to deal with Chimera himself though. plus killing me won't be easy... anyway lets just kill this thing so we can move up to the imps!" (gunna go to bed now cya) Rynk dropped the guns, running at the creature. Axel's blood dripping down his hand then turned into spikes covering his hand he jumped in the air stabbing the slug monster. Using his free hand he stabbed his sword into the slug raking it down it's side. Rynk jabbed her arms into the creature, an electric spark starting up as she electrified the liquid all around her and inside of the creature. It's sludge started to boil, It roared in pain then it imploded sending Acidic slime everywhere. Axel made a blood shield covering himself and Rynk. "Nice job rookie." She extended an arm at his face, not touching but pointing, claws extending as she reverted back, fur starting to grow back. "If you think I was joking about before, keeping using those names. Last time I'm saying it: don't." "You said not to call you a newbie so I didn't call you a newbie, Rookie. And I think that name is fitting for you atleast for now cuz you are new to this universe." Axel calmly said putting his sword on his back, licking the blood that had turned normal. "So lets get out of here now." He walked to the dead slug cutting the human head and taking the skull. "Yeah, I'm done here," She walked back toward the exit. "I DIDN'T CALL YOU TO GET SHOVED INTO SOME JERK'S WAR, CHIMERA!" She looked about, assuming he was listening. (Also, apologies if I'm a bit... late on replies. I'm in a very bad mood right now after my ipod screen broke, which just to clarify isn't related to Rynk's attitude right now, so I'm a bit busy.) "We have a deal anyway mortal I can easily trap you without a way to return home if you go back on our agreement." Chimera wasn't anywhere but his voice sounded like he was right behind Rynk. (bleh) "I'm good with still destroy all these things as long as I don't have to deal with this guy." "Believe it or not you need him he knows more about these demons than you. Just put up with him until you kill Lilith. Besides can't be as annoying as the first one you met." Axel climbed up the manhole into the base. "I... honestly didn't really mind the other one that much... alright, I'll..." She growled a bit. "Fine, for now, but I'm not making any promises about what might happen to him," She followed up to Axel. "Alright, listen, you calling me all those things, that's not what gets me upset here. What's getting me upset is that I express that I don't like it, and you decide it's better to do it anyway, so, now that I'm saying 'Please stop that' will you respect that I'm asking nicely?" "Fine, what was your name again?" "... Gonna just hope that was a serious question: Rynk." "Well if your not ok with chimera's lap dog its a serious question." "Anyway, where's the next target?" "The Imps that live in the city they blend in with society." (glob) "So shapeshifters?" (So much glob!) "Yeah like that. Mahdi is currently find out what city they're in." "Alright, when do we leave?" "When Mahdi gets the location. ne- Rynk. Anyway so what do you do in your universe." "I travel," She answered. "Before that, I survived." "Just a traveler? Your not a treasure hunter or anything exciting?" "I'm me, and that's all I care to be. Sometimes that's a vigiliante, sometimes it's something else." "And other times you have a god from a different universe recruit you for his work?" "Ok guys found the location good, news its in this city bad news they're 300 of them." Mahdi said handing Axel a map. "The four of you will have to split up and kill the bastards before any innocent people get hurt." He started handing everyone ear pieces. "These are communication devices to stay in touch with me and each other." Rynk put it on. "Alright, let's go." Axel walked outside reloading his guns. "lets kick some demon ass eh? Alright who goes with who?" Rynk looked about the group before shrugging. "Razz, Axel, go uptown. Rynk, Shira, go downtown got good GO!" Mahdi screamed in the communicators. Rynk looked to Shira. "And you know where that is better than me, so let's go," She went to the exit. (Doop) (Hooba Dooba) Axel and Razz were already gone. "Downtown's this way." Shira started running. Rynk raced after her. "So, what's your count on kills here?" "If by that you mean kills ever since I joined the organization or kill for the mission? You talk in a very unclear way don't you?" Shira said still running. "Says that person saying 'or kills' twice in a row, rude. Burn me for making conversation, right?" (Phone typos) "Whatever" Shira jumped onto a roof to get a better look. Rynk hopped up as well, looking over the area. (Hooba dooba) (Calling all Brudikais) Axel and Razz made it to the other side of the city. They sat down drinking coffee pretending to be normal citizens waiting for for an Imp to start. (Nothing I can really add to that since I'm waiting for anything to see.) (k) On Shira and RYnk's side 4 imps could be seen raiding stores. Shira turned to Rynk. "Split em 50 50?" "If by that you mean kills since we've started this whole thing or for this one attack?" The midget-lynx jumped down at the imps. "yeah know what just kill as many as you see!" Shira jumped down as well. Rynk extended her claws, dashing at the imps with swiping arms. Shira landed ontop of one stomping on it's head crushing it. Rynk dragged one over, throwing it into another as she swung a leg into the air, smashing her heel to the ground which in turn caused a small shake on the ground, cracking it. Axel and razz still sat drinking coffee. "Excuses me sirs how do you like your coffee." A cafe maid came up to them. Axel took out Shinigami and fired a bullet in her head. "Damned Imp playing me for a fool." Axel said as the maid turned into her imp form. Razz put down his cup. "You shouldn't have just shot her without being doubly sure." "I always go with my first mind dude and my first mind is 99% right most of the time." Axel said taking another sip. "So thats 1 of 150 out of 300" mahdi said through the communication devices. "Alright, so are there like, civilians here too?" Rynk asked. "Yeah be careful you don't mistake Imps for civilians." Shira walked off. "Great... Alright," Rynk drove a fist into an Imp, then another to a second, and then continued dashing around, smashing others with her makeshift boxing gloves. Axel got up from his chair with coffee in hand. "Alright Imps I know your here. I'm Axel the hedgehog the bane of hell it's self, come at me if you want to get rid of me." Razz got up as well. "Um I dont think you should have said that their are civilians here they're just gunna get hurt." "Then we'll make sure they don't." Axel said un hooking his sword. Imps surfaced on top of buildings. (Do we just skip to it being over then?) ( If you want to) (Well I'm not really getting anything from the imps in response, like them fighting back, so it'd just be repetative at this point.) ( Alright then) Dead Imps lay around ends of the city. "Ok team back to base your jobs done." Spoke into the communicators "Feels like it was over in a blink of an eye." Axel commented. "They're only Imps demons get harder with rank you of all people should know that." Mahd responded "Rynk, Shira you girls ok?" Razz finally spoke as he followd Axel to the base. "Yeah, we're good... right?" Rynk looked over to Shira. (Now that the trolling's done...) (Helloooooooooooooo) (sorry) "Yeah we're good. Heading back to base." "Nooo! Its horrible!!"" Axel sounded depressed. "What?" "I spilled my coffee when fighting the imps." Axel said picking up the cup. "Drinking all that coffee isnt healthy you should do something about that addiction." Razz said walking back to base. "So he's going to be jittery when we get back?" Rynk asked. (Hooba Dooba) Axel drank so much coffee its like he built an immunity to jittery-ness." Shira replied. "Too bad hes not immune to being an ass." Mahdi said. "Hey you can't talk to Razz like that Mahdi." Axel said walking back to the base. "Yeah you can't............. Oh fuck you Axel." Razz said pushing Axel "Children we have somewhere to be!" Mahdi said shouting into the ear piece." "Where is that?" Rynk asked. "The base then to the breeding grounds." Mahdi said. "...Ew." "I know but it once we get that done the demon population will decrease drastically." Mahdi getting up from his chair. "Just hurry up and get here for briefing." "We're getting there." "Razz and I are back now." Axel said walking through the door. (Are Rynk and Mahdi there?) (Mahdi been there he hasn't left, and idk about Rynk your in control of her.) (And Rynk's with Madhi. Need to know when they arrive or it's just a constant stream of "Still going" "Still walking there") "Alright, let's go then," Rynk suggested. (wait im confused Rynk is at the base?) (Exactly why I was asking all this in the first place. Rynk was with Mahdi, and without knowing if she's arrived, I can't say that she's arrived. Unless you want me to just say "Rynk goes there" I need indicators as the roleplay goes on that they're getting close or something along those lines.) (Also, I feel now is as best a time I should point this out. It's not that I'm not enjoying what we're doing here, hunting creatures and all, but I made this roleplay to have CHIMERA and Rynk interact, and I did have some stuff planned for along the way, but I can't help but feel like after this whole mission thing is over, the roleplay will be worn out and we'd have to wait till later to actually get to the reason I suggested we do this to begin with. Again, the roleplay's been fun and all, but it was meant to be a Chimera roleplay.) (I'll think of a another plot. Its gunna take a few moments for me to think of another plot to inject Chimera into without it being another Judgement's toll thing) (You don't need to think of another plot for this. I did come prepared for this if needed. You're welcome to have things planned for him throughout as long as it doesn't get away from the point of the roleplay.) (ok) (So would you recommend we just plot-drop out of the current events or restart from the meet-up?) Restart from the meet up) Category:Private Roleplay